sugarshooterfandomcom-20200213-history
Arthur
|title=Subordinate, Wife |affiliation=Lord Sugarless, Prince Satan |hair_color= Black Blond |eye_color= Umber |game_debut=''Sugar Shooter }} Arthur (アーサー) first appears as one of Lord Sugarless' minions in Sugar Shooter, in-which he is a non-playable boss character in the second stage of the game, and a sub-boss in the final stage. He returns in Sugar Shooter 2 as one of Prince Satan's four wives, and is available as a selectable partner in Story mode. Profile ''Sugar Shooter Subject to Lord Sugarless, Arthur, Tarosuke, and Souffle invade the Sugar Kingdom for its abundance of sweets. Satan makes his way to stop Arthur and the others from destroying his land. Arthur confronts Satan in a setting with vast, chocolate birthday cakes of varying sizes. For making Tarosuke cry, Arthur accuses Satan of being the villain, and vows to avenge Tarosuke with Satan's death. Arthur is stripped down and punished by Satan. Arthur returns later to prevent Satan from attacking Sugarless, but he is beaten yet again. After Satan defeats the other minions a second time, as well as Sugarless, the three of them are betrothed to Satan. They live happily ever after. Sugar Shooter 2 Arthur has been confirmed for the sequel along with all other characters from the first game. Dudedle Studio blog-post Characteristics Appearance Arthur is a boy with a bodybuilder-like physique and a pale, chestnut skin-tone; his exposed skin is a dark tan. His eyes are large and sharp-cornered with wide pupils; the color is a raw umber. Arthur's tan-lines are his distinguishing feature. Arthur's hair is styled like a mohawk, being shaved on the sides but longer down the center; the color is black and blond. His eyebrows are thick and rectangular. He also has body hair which grows from his chest, abdomen, underarms, legs, and pubic region. Arthur's outfit is based on American football gear and medieval plate armor. He wears metal armor on his chest and shoulders instead of shoulder-pads, and metal gauntlets. He also wears tight, white pants with buttoned pockets on each thigh. Underneath, he wears a white jockstrap with a blue waistband. A pair of sports shoes is included; they are white blue and gray in color. Additionally, Arthur usually holds a football in his possession. Personality Arthur has a brash and belligerent demeanor. In general, he is outspoken and aggressive. Arthur seeks revenge on Satan for punishing Tarosuke and making him cry, exposing his kinder side. Abilities Arhtur's bullets are themed after footballs. He has three Lives, six Attack Patterns and four Sugar Rush Attacks. Sugar Rush Attacks *Early Tackle *Dynamite Kickoff *Floral Shoot *No Winner Declared Gallery Cha-arthur.png|Sugar Shooter'' UnderArthur.png|Underwear 16418271 big p3.jpg|Hugging Pillow Catalog! preview 185805209.jpg|Pocket Tissue 13067634.jpg|Comic Market circle cut SS2 Arthur.png|''Sugar Shooter 2'' Agefy5rCQAMNSLX.jpg large.jpg|Coffee Mug Face Towel.png|Face Towel Quotes *''"You pervert! You made Tarosuke cry!"'' – Sugar Shooter *''"You villain...! I'll avenge him!"'' – Sugar Shooter *''"Prepare to die!"'' – Sugar Shooter *''"Damn it...I lost..."'' – Sugar Shooter *''"N-No! I said I won't let you!!"'' – Sugar Shooter *''"You wanna pass? Not in a thousand years, you pervert!"'' – Sugar Shooter Trivia *Arthur is the only minion of Sugarless' to have a visible connection to his armor theme. *Arthur has the most body hair out of all the characters in Sugar Shooter. References Category:Characters